


Ever changing

by SomberSpirits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSpirits/pseuds/SomberSpirits
Kudos: 1





	Ever changing

PANODRA LESTRANGE RIDDLE WASN’t sure what happened to the girl she was a few months ago, something in her changed, like the tides of her soul changed direction, things were much easier when she was the dutiful daughter, the obedient lamb.She had always felt like she didn’t fit in her family, Megaera had Cerberus and Rigel had Nyx but she was all alone, the lonely lost lamb who strayed from the herd. She blamed her mother for that, for putting her on a pedestal high above the rest. _**Golden child, heir of darkness, precious little lamb**_. All words she has heard, all words that had been carved into her skin since birth, Pandora was never the type to grab her fate with two hands but something changed maybe it was the Christmas ball that changed her mind, a night of revelry that made her realize there was more to life then darkness and decay or maybe it was Angelina Weasley words which still echoed throughout her mind. “ ** _just because it’s what’s done doesn’t mean it’s what should be done. you have so much inside of you”._** Or maybe it was the certain curly haired boy who worked his way into her heart and made her feel whole again either way. As Pandora sat there in the darkness of her room, nothing but the sound of her own breathing she knew, she had to go, her dream was still in the back of her head. It was the same dream, her standing on a raised dais, her father and her mother by her side as she looked down at a crowd of faces, her arms stained red all the way up to her elbows normally she would go seek Meg, her dearest older sister, the one person who she valued above all else but she couldn’t and she wouldn’t because if she did, she would be convinced to stay.

So she climbed out of bed slipping on a dark green cloak and clothes and quickly packing her necessities before plucking her two snakes up and wrapping them around her so they were hidden inside her cloak before she put up the hood only taking time to hastily leave a note in the disappearing ink so that only Megaera could read. “ ** _Dearest sister, I have decided I can no longer live within these walls, our mother has drained all the light and all the hope form my bones and from my heart and if I stay I wil_** l _**only be a shell, I was made a monster but it’s my choice what kind of monster I become and I will not continue my life as their previous dog on a leash take care, for**_ ** _ ** _ever_** yours pandora_**”

she knew Cerberus already had a clue of what was going on, still remembering a conversation they had a year or so ago when standing in 12 Grimmauld Place. “ _**you know they will burn my face off too right?, they won’t have me staining their line. Rather I die a hero or a villain I’ll be an abomination in their eyes either way**_ ”

and now she knew that was true. Pandora left her room into the pitch black hallway seeing the twins two rooms, part of her wanted to tell them goodbye, walk in and hug them each goodbye but she forced herself down the hallway and out the manor and onto the cold England roads when a text lit up her phone. It was Ezra remembering he offered to let her stay with his family she check her phone but what she was expecting was a yes or no but him telling her they were to live in a safe house together was not it. Pandora liked Ezra, but if he helped her, when her mother found her, she would kill him, the idea of light fading from those green eyes made her shiver despite her thick layers of clothing but the foolish part of her, the stupid little girl seeking comfort and stability in her said yes, told him yes as a ugly voice in her head reminded her, that this was a mistake, that soon even he would see her for what she was, _**an monster, an weapon** _but it was too late because one moment she was standing in England and the next she was in Bulgaria looking out of the ocean.

Oh how things have changed, oh how she changed but deep down she knew she would always be that stupid little girl, that lost lamb, no matter where she went, no matter who she was with, she knew, that part of her would never change and she knew she needed to learn wield it before it killed her or someone else but it seemed Ezra couldn’t read minds so all he said was “ready ?” As he offered her, his arm and because of her weak shaking voice and weary eyes all she could do was smile and nod and took his arm as she walked into a new chapter of her life, how it would end she wasn’t sure because her life was now a blank page and she knew in that moment she could be whatever she wanted and she didn’t she to hide parts of her away anymore.


End file.
